Alergi?
by eldorahun
Summary: cerita tentang Taehyung si tukang gombal, dan Jungkook yang punya alergi; BTS FF! Vkook;yaoi


**Alergi...?**

Kim Tae Hyung

Jeon Jung Kook

And others.

Eldorahun present

Its Vkook/TaeKook fiction, with tae!Seme

 **Summary** : cuma cerita tentang Taehyung si tukang gombal, dan Jungkook yang punya alergi;

 **STORY BEGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah, senin yang menyebalkan, dan tingkat gravitasi diatas kasur seperti meningkat pesat, satu paket sempurna yang pasti diterima setiap pelajar.

Seorang pemuda kelewat tampan berseragam sekolah menengah atas dengan name tag bertulis 'Kim Tae Hyung' berjalan melewati perkarangan rumahnya dan berhenti dihalte bis, menunggu bis dengan nomor tujuan sekolahnya.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, Taehyung bertemu sahabatnya, Park Jimin yang sedang makan batagor dengan khitmadnya.

"HOI!" sapa Jimin reflek, hampir keselek batagor

"gausah teriak berapa sih? Berisik" sewot yang diteriakin –taehyung-

"sewot amat sih a'a taehyung, lagi pms nih?" sambil lanjut makan batagor

"songong ih lo... eh gue lagi bete nih jim! Dua hari kagak ketemu ayang jungkook" ucap taehyung galau melas minta dikasih batagor. Oke Jimin baru nemuin orang yang gasuka kalo sabtu dan minggu libur, gaketemu kecengan katanya.

"najong lo dasar orang dilanda cinta, baper amat ama _weekend_ aja najis" kata Jimin sarkatis

"bacot kayak ga gitu aja ama yoongi hyung lo" bales yg di sinisin.

" **HACHIM..** "

Ditempat yg berbeda, Yoongi yg namanya disebut bersin.

"apaan si idung tiba tiba gatel, gajelas" Yoongi kesel, sama bersin sendiri.

 ** _balik ke Taehyung dan Jimin_**

"tadi gue liat jungkook noh" gigit batagor

"apa? Jongkok? Ngapain orang jongkok diliatin Jim?" ucap Taehyung minta di tampol

"JUNGKOOK GOBLO-UK HUK HUK" Keselek batagor kan tuh si Jimin, Taehyung nepok nepok leher belakang Jimin, batagornya keluar eh ususnya Jimin latah malah ikutan keluar /ga

"makanya gausah teriak kalo lagi- APA TADI LO KATA? JUNGKOOK? DIMANA JIR" Tuhkan, mimpi apa si Jimin punya kawan kek gini. Banyak banyak istighfar aja si Jimin mah.

"tadi di kanti-" belom kelar ngomong, Taehyung langsung melesat dengan kekuatan teleport, minjem ama Kai katanya. Jimin mah udah bodo amat aja, lagi ngurusin bumbu batagor yg nyangkut di gigi.

 _Di Kantin_

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, akhirnya muncul tuh yg berkilauan lagi ngantri nasi uduk, iya yang berkilauan dimata Taehyung, siapa lagi kalo bukan Jungkook.

Taehyung udah senyum-senyum aja, kayak abis dapet arisan. Jungkook udah dapet nasi uduknya, duduk dibangku kantin yg kosong, iya yang kosong. Taehyung nyamperin, mau modus ceritanya. Udah megang es teh manis, Taehyung duduk disebrang Jungkook yg lagi sarapan.

"Hai Kookie!" Sapa Taehyung sambil kedip kedip sok imut

 _'_ _apaan sih nih sunbae alay sokab ganggu gue makan aja'_ Jungkook ngedumel dalem hati.

"Iya Sunbae" bales Jungkook, lirik bentar, ngedip sekali, lanjut nyuap.

 _'_ _mampus kan tuh! Jungkook ngedipin gua jir! JIRR!'_ Taehyung mah apa atuh.

Taehyung nyedot es teh manisnya sambil ngeliatin Jungkook, ga ngedip, berasa liat Victoria Beckham gitu. Jungkook risih lah ya.

"mm.. sunbae ada apa ya liatin gue mulu? Mau nasi uduknya? Bilang coba.." sambil nyodorin nasi uduknya. Taehyung udah melayang bro.. Jungkooknya.. manis banget.. idih najis banget si Taehyung pake Jungkook'nya'.

"ah ga kepengen kok, abis muka kamu manis banget gitu sih, aku ga bisa sekedar ngedipin mata gitu, berasa rugi kalo kedip. Kamu tuh makhluk Tuhan paling indah, paling seksi" jawab si Taehyung dengan senyum 1500volt. Ngejeplak lagu Mulan Jamela dia.

1

2

" **HACHIIH...** "

".. anak yang sebatang kara, pergi mencari ibunya" oke biarin si Taehyung dengan imajinasi belalang mencari ibunya.

"gausah gombal lo ah.." Kata Jungkook sambil nyuap lagi, fyi dia yg abis bersin.

".."

"..."

"buset dah ini teh, manis banget ampe pengen diabetes.. mau nyobain ga?" kata Taehyung dengan muka di sok sok 'kemanisan' gitu. Jungkook yang kepo ikutan nyedot juga, mumpung gratis lagi yakan.

"apaan begini biasa aja, gasampe diabetes" komentar Jungkook

"oh iya.. ini kemanisan, gara gara aku minumnya sambil liatin kamu, abis kamu manis banget sampe pengen diabetes aja" Gombal Taehyung. Jungkook udah blank

1

2

"HACHIIM.." Jungkook bersin lagi, sengaja hachim biar ga dinyanyiin Taehyung.

"eeh Jungkook daritadi bersin terus, kamu sakit? Flu?" khawatir si Taehyung, mukanya panik banget sampe kupingnya melebar, apa emang udah lebar.

"gue gapapa kok, sunbae" Kata si Jungkook ngasih senyum simpul. Taehyung girang banget disenyumin.

"apaan sih sunbae sunbae, ribet tau, panggil aja Tae- _hyung_ atau panggil sayang juga boleh" kedip kedip si Taehyung. Jungkook yg lagi ngunyah reflek membeku.

1

2

"HACHIM..." Bersin lagi ajah, kali ini karena lagi ngunyah dan Taehyung ada di depannya, jadilah makanan dalem mulutnya Jungkook muncrat ke muka kelewat tampan seorang Kim Taehyung, mukanya penuh nasi, mirip kerajinan tangan aja dah. Taehyung udah merem, tapi mulutnya senyum. Aneh gasih makhluk itu?

"WEY MAAF SUNBAENIM EH TAE HYUNG ATAU APALAH MAAF GASENGAJA BANGET IH" Jungkook ngambil tisu, bersihin muka Taehyung, Taehyung buka mata.

' _WANJER MUKANYA JUNGKOOK DEKET BANGET MAMAH MONANGES AJAA... MANIS BANGET MAAHHH,..'_ muka Jungkook emang lagi deket banget, mode panik, alis berkerut bibir kebuka dikit dan gigi kelinci yang ngintip dikit.

"Jungkook dari deket manis banget ah.. mau jadi pacar hyung ga?" Tanya Taehyung atau lebih tepatnya gombal sih... tangan Jungkook berenti gerak, bukan kaget bukan.

1

2

"HACHIIMM..." bersin lagi tepat di depan muka Kim Taehyung..

"OKSIP LO SAKIT KEKNYA IKUT GUE YUK NGAMBIL OBAT FLU" Kata Taehyung yang bete dibersinin terus. Dibersinin sekali sih gapapa, ama kecengan lagi ya dua kali lah gapapa.. etapi ini udah berapa kali, 4 kali, jir.

Jungkook yang diteriakin sekaligus ngerasa bersalah langsung nunduk. Nurunin tangannya dari muka Taehyung.

"Ma-maaf Tae _hyung,_ gue ga sengaja asli." Udah melas banget minta di adopsi

"ee-eeh jangan nangis dong kook, aku ga maksud bentak kamu duh mulut aku reflek tau." Bahkan Taehyung lebih merasa bersalah -_-

".."

"abis kamu bersin bersin terus, kamu sakit kali udah yuk ke uks" tawar si Taehyung, khawatir juga kan dia kalo Jungkook sakit.

"ga kok hyung, gue ga sakit..."

"lah terus?"

"gue punya alergi"

"alergi? Alergi apa? Bukan alergi Kim Taehyung kan?"

"bukan.."

"ya jelas masa iya ada orang yg alergi manusia ganteng seantero galaksi."

"..."

" alergi apa dong?"

"Alergi..."

"alergi?"

"gombal, gue alergi gombal hyung.."

"..."

"..."

Hening... Taehyung blank

"heol?! Alergi apa? Gombal? What da f-?"

"kaget kan lo, udah makanya gausah gombal kalo gamau kena bersin lagi.." rajuk si Jungkook, Taehyung blank sampe gasadar barusan Jungkook ngerajuk.

"serius? Kok-"

"aneh? Iya emang.. gue juga bingung kenapa bisa gini, dan lagi ini serius, duarius deh biar yakin. Yakin ya jangan tidakkin."

"lha kenapa gabilang bilang sih sayang ku.. tau gitu gue ga gombal deh" Taehyung membeo

"Apaan sih sayang sayang an ih.. gue bersinin lo.. udah ah gue mau ke kelas.. duluan hyung" Jungkook bangun mau ke kelas, si Taehyung yang merasa ditinggal teriak ke Jungkook

"NTAR PULANG BARENG YA JUNGKOOK.. GUE TUNGGU DI GERBANG" Teriak Taehyung gatau malu. Jungkook yang disebut nunduk aja, malu lah.

 **END**

 **IYA END**


End file.
